


Cotton Candy Frappe

by xuyongies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lee Taeyong Needs a Hug, Light Angst, M/M, Plot, Shy Lee Taeyong, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuyongies/pseuds/xuyongies
Summary: Wherein Taeyong, Johnny and Jaehyun are boyfriends. What's going to happen when someone insults Taeyong? Why, Johnny and Jaehyun fight back, of course!
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 7
Kudos: 270





	Cotton Candy Frappe

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble! I don't think it's very well-written, but, well, here it is! Hope you enjoy!

Jaehyun pushed open the door to his bedroom, prepared to flop down on his bed, and- oh, if that wasn’t the most endearing sight. His little pink haired boyfriend was snuggled into his pastel blue sheets, eyes closed and breathing evenly. 

Jaehyun gently shut the door and padded over to his closet, making sure not to make any noise, knowing how easily Taeyong woke up. He pulled out his pyjamas, a change of underwear and headed to the toilet, wanting to shower before joining Taeyong in bed. 

“Jae? Is that you?” A rich, deep and husky voice reached his ears through the sounds of falling water. Jaehyun rinsed off the remaining suds before turning off the tap, stepping out and putting on his clothes. He turned and was met with the image of his other boyfriend, Johnny, with his messy, ruffled coffee-coloured hair, leaning against the doorframe. Johnny enveloped him in a hug, before whispering, “Did something happen before I came home? Why’s Yongie asleep in your bed?”

Jaehyun shrugged, “You know he likes to sleep in my bed at times. He was already asleep when I got home.”

Johnny sighed, concern causing him to furrow his brows. Jaehyun reached out and smoothed his fingers over Johnny’s brow, “Frowning makes you wrinkly fast. I’m sure everything’s fine. How about I join him in bed first, and you can join us after a shower. Don’t feel like getting your sweat all over my pillows.” He planted a chaste peck on the corner of Johnny’s lips before pushing him into the toilet. 

He walked to the right side of the bed, peeling back the covers and trying to slide under the sheets without jostling and waking Taeyong up. “Jae? Jae! You’re back! Why didn’t you wake me up? Have you eaten?” 

Taeyong’s sleep-glazed doe-eyes were gleaming up at Jaehyun, with the imprints of the blanket folds on his cheeks. He looked just like a puppy. Jaehyun’s heart melted, as he grinned, showing off his dimples. “Hey Princess, I’m glad you’re happy to see me! Don’t worry about me, I had kimbap on the way home. What’re you doing in my bed, baby?”

Taeyong averted his eyes, before perking up when the sound of the shower turned on. “Is Johnny home too? Can he sleep here tonight please?”

Chuckling, Jaehyun replied, “Whatever the Princess wants, he gets. You still haven’t answered me though. Why’re you sleeping in my bed? Not that I’m complaining of course.”

At that question, Taeyong’s shoulders tensed, and he turned his body away from Jaehyun. “N-no reason, I just wanted to be here tonight.”

Sensing that something was up, Jaehyun lost the playful glint in his eyes and scooted closer to Taeyong so that he could wrap his arms around Taeyong’s dainty waist. “Princess? Are you okay? Did something happen to you? Do you want to tell me about it?”

At that moment, the toilet door opened and Johnny stepped out while towering his hair dry. He froze the moment he made eye contact with Taeyong, whose tears began cascading down his cheeks uncontrollably. Worry bubbling up in his chest, Johnny rushed over to cradle his little angel in his arms. “Don’t cry Angel, what’s wrong? Did something happen today? Don’t cry my love.”

Taeyong sniffled into Johnny chest, and snuggled closer into the warmth of his two boyfriends. “Y-you guys remember Junhyuk from my economics class. H-he called me a s-slut for dating the two of you. A-and he told me that I wasn’t good enough for you two and that I-i didn’t deserve you and-” 

Jaehyun tightened his arms around Taeyong’s lithe body, and when his eyes met Johnny’s, he saw the same fury reflected in those beautiful orbs. Junhyuk had been a pest for a long time, what with his constant ridicule towards them, merely because Johnny had snatched the position of football captain from him. This time, he had gone too far. Nobody talked down to Jaehyun and Johnny’s tiny little angel. Their warm, sweet and sensitive boyfriend who was far too kind to people like him. No, that just didn’t happen.

Cuddling closer to his two boyfriends, Johnny stroked Taeyong’s hair softly, before telling him, “You know both Jae and I don’t think that’s true. Do you think I’m a slut for dating both you and Jae then? Is Jae a slut for dating both you and I?”

Taeyong gasped wetly and protested, “No! Definitely not! You guys just have way too much love to give! How could you use that word on yourself?”Jaehyun’s hands were making circular motions on Taeyong’s waist, gently soothing his boyfriend down. “Princess, you say the three of us date because me and Johnny have to much love to give, what about you huh? My little princess with the warmest, softest and sweetest heart, who loves his two boyfriends unconditionally. Why do you let Junhyuk affect you so?”

“I-it’s different.” Taeyong sniffled. “You and Johnny have been dating for so long. A-and I just cut in and now you’ve got me to deal with too. I shouldn’t even have fallen in love with two taken men, that doesn’t make sense!” 

Johnny sighed. His heart broke to see his angel crying. To him, Taeyong deserved the world and more. Taeyong may have joined the relationship later, but it was because both Jaehyun and Johnny had fallen for him and asked him out in the first place. He snuggled closer to Taeyong and brought Taeyong’s head to rest on his broad chest. “You know we don’t feel that way. We asked you out in the first place, if we didn’t want to be with you, we wouldn’t even have asked. You know we love you. You with your sweet tooth, your habit of biting your fingernails. You with your constantly changing hair colour. We love you Angel, and that will never change.”

Jaehyun pecked the top of Taeyong’s head and said, “Yes Princess, without you here who’s going to steal Johnny and I’s shirts? Who’s going to give us our morning kisses? Sleep, baby. Don’t let Junhyuk’s nonsense affect you, he’s just jealous that Johnny became the captain and not him. We love you, Yongie. Rest now and don’t worry your pretty little head, Johnny and I will always love you.”

Taeyong gave a little smile to both Johnny and Jaehyun, and whispered, “Goodnight. I love you.  
I-I’m sorry for being a bother.”

Simultaneously, Johnny and Jaehyun shook their heads and said “You’ll never be a bother to us. We love you baby.” 

That night, before Johnny and Jaehyun joined Taeyong in dreamland, they made an unspoken promise. Nobody hurts their littlest boyfriend that way. Junhyuk was going to get what was coming to him. The determined gleam in their eyes reflected one another’s. He wasn’t going to get away with putting doubts in Taeyong’s head.

-

The next day, although they didn’t have classes, both Johnny and Jaehyun woke up early and accompanied Taeyong to his classroom. Taeyong was confused, but shook it off as Johnny and Jaehyun wanting to make sure he was alright after his breakdown the night before. He kissed them both on the lips a little shyly before he turned to leave. “Angel! We’ll be waiting for you at the Starbucks next door! Come meet us when you’re done!” Taeyong spun around with a little grin on his face, “Jae does that mean you’re buying me my cotton candy frappe?” 

Jaehyun rolled his eyes playfully and nodded. “Yes, now go into your classroom! See you later Princess!” 

He turned to look at Johnny and chuckled, “We’re going to have to deal with him on a sugar high tonight, you’d better be prepared!” 

Taeyong was counting down to the end of the lesson. The moment the bell rang, he began packing his notebook and pens into his bag, ready to sprint to Starbucks. “Not so fast, Princess” 

Taeyong spun around and faced Junhyuk, who had a sneer on his face. Oh no. “W-what do you want?” Taeyong mentally facepalmed when his voice cracked. 

Junhyuk cackled evilly, “What do I want? I want to be the basketball captain. I want to be in the position that was stolen from me by one of your boyfriends, slut.”“He did not steal that position from you! Johnny worked so hard for it, stop being sore about it and just accept that he’s better than you at basketball!” 

Junhyuk’s face darkened. “I see you’re being mouthy huh? Forgot that you’re just an intruder on Johnny and Jaehyun’s relationship? Just a little home wrecker? If I were you I’ll have disappeared from their lives instead of taking advantage of them in the first place.”

Taeyong’s eyes burned. Was he really intruding? Was he really barging in on a relationship he had no place in? Was he really a home wrecker? He loved them, he really did. Was that so wrong?

Jus then, someone grasped his hand and pulled him backwards into a warm embrace. Taeyong startled at the sudden movement. When the smell of grass and rain reached his nose, he relaxed. Jaehyun. Jaehyun and Johnny had arrived! He looked up into Jaehyun’s warm brown eyes, overflowing with love and adoration. Jaehyun smiled, his dimples showing, “Hey Princess, sorry for being a little late. We figured something had to be up when you didn’t come running in! Your frappe is waiting for you in the car. Let Johnny handle Junhyuk and we can leave.” 

Looking over Jaehyun’s shoulder, Taeyong’s eyes met Johnny’s, who gave him a slight grin, before his face hardened as he met Junhyuk’s gaze. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Junhyuk sneered, “Typical. Taeyong’s so weak he needs you guys to defend him. How charming. I wonder how long it’ll take for you two to get tired of this slut? Another week, maybe?”

Johnny growled lowly, “Junhyuk, I suggest you keep your mouth shut before I help you close it. Don’t you dare call Taeyong a slut.”  
Instead of looking fearful, Junhyuk laughed mockingly, “Oh really? What’re you gonna do? Kick me off the team, maybe? Oh right, I forgot, even the captain can’t kick people out! Who do you think you are?”

Jaehyun smirked knowingly, “Sure, the captain can’t kick you off the team, not without a valid reason. I wonder if bullying is counted as a valid reason though? We could do a little experiment and show this video of you insulting Taeyong to the principal? See if he’ll remove you then?”

Junhyuk’s face paled. He knew that if this video got to the principal, there was no doubt about it, there was no way he was going to stay on the team. As Johnny picked up on the fear in his eyes, he too smirked, “Not so brave now, are you? Learn to pick on someone your own size in the future. And show me some respect, I am the captain after all. Now, run along and don’t you dare give us anymore trouble.”Jumhyuk scowled angrily. He knew his hands were tied and he turned around and left. 

The moment he left, Johnny turned to his two boyfriends, who were still locked together, and smiled, “Right, can we go to the car now then? Jae and I’ve set up the room for a night of Disney movies!”Taeyong giggled, his boyfriends really were the best, huh? And he had a frappe waiting! “I love you guys! Let’s go!”


End file.
